


Finish the Phrase: Buck Wilmington

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is _________.</i> The challenge was originally from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Buck Wilmington

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is he hates having a mustache. He hates having to groom it and how food gets stuck in it, but he loves how it draws the ladies. He gets more than twice as much action with the stache as he does without it, he's done the math. So it stays, unfortunately.

 **2.** Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is he has hobbies. Yes, beyond dating. He's actually a pretty good guitarist, mechanic, and knitter. Hey, he has to keep his fingers nimble somehow.

 **3.** Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is he didn't take that ballroom dancing class just to meet girls. He actually thinks Fred Astaire is pretty awesome.

 **4.** Something that you'd never guess about Buck Wilmington is he doesn't actually like Hawaiian shirts, he just likes how much Ezra hates them. The first time he wore one around the other guys was by chance, he'd been running late and then spilled coffee on his own shirt, so he'd had to borrow one from his buddy. Beggars can't be choosers and he'd gotten stuck with a multi-colored monstrosity. Watching Ezra's eyes titch all day had had him running to the nearest department store after work to stock up.


End file.
